Arthur Vs Fifty
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: FAN REQUEST! Arthur saves Ariadne from an abusive relationship. WARNING EROTICA in BDSM flash backs that do not involve Arthur! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**FAN REQUEST!**

**Arthur saves Ariadne from an abusive relationship. WARNING EROTICA in BDSM flash backs that do not involve Arthur! You have been warned! **

** So, as many of you know, I'm NOT a fan of "Twilight" or it's even it's inbred, cousin "Fifty Shades" which is only okay in the world of erotica and down right creepy in the world of romance. I found Christian, like Edward, way too controlling. **

** I would read the first book and I couldn't believe that Anna put up with that jerk. There is a difference between a strong man and a controlling dick. A strong, protective, authoritative man, like Arthur, is sexy as shit. A controlling dick isn't. **

** When a guy controls who your friends are, that's not good. When he tells you you can't go somewhere or do something because he is jealous you're not with him, that's a problem and it's time to get a new man. If you think you cant find a new man, trust me you can. Because if a guy is that possessive, it's because he knows you can do better and he is scared of losing you. **

** So I wrote this as a Fifty Shades/Inception cross over type of thing. I know it might not be to everyone's taste. Personally, I think Ariadne is WAY too smart to have gotten involved in an abusive relationship, so I made her very young when it started.**

** I've always like the men of Inception because they treat their women so well. Cobb loved Mal to the point he worshiped her like a Goddess. Awesome. And the other men treated Ariadne like a member of the Team. Again, awesome. **

** I have friends who are into the BDSM life and they are very upset with the "Fifty Shades" books because it doesn't describe their life style at all. I'm made to understand that BDSM is more of a game like role play. Not one where a contract has to be laid down in Fifty. **

1.

~ Ariadne sat trembling in her chair. Cobb sat across from her. His posture relaxed as he rested his elbows on his knees. His sharp blue eyes looking at her concerned. His face, kind as always.  
"How did this all start, Ariadne?" The Extractor asked gently.

The Architect tried not to cry. She pushed back the painful bubble of emotion that threatened to spring out of her mouth and reduce her to a blubbering mess of tears and long pent up feelings.

"Is your name even Ariadne?" The Point Man asked gruffly.

The Architect looked up at Arthur in shock. How much did he really know about her? She had been living a lie for so long now, how much had she let slip? How much did he find out on his own?

"My real name is Anna." She whispered looking at her hands.

Yuseff looked worriedly from Cobb to Arthur. It had been the Chemist who had noticed the bruises when he went to pull out the needle from the PSAV device. The gentlemanly chemist immediately telling Cobb as the Extractor examined the bruises on her arm while she was just coming out of the dream. Arthur waking up by her side and looked murderous at the sight of the obvious hand print on her normally pristine skin.

She couldn't lie about it anymore. She couldn't say she fell or was clumsy. The bruises were of a man's hand on her arm. A man who had grabbed her so firmly he had left his mark in black and blue.

Christian once told her he liked leaving his mark on her.  
"Anna?" Arthur whispered in shock.

"Ariadne." Cobb said sitting up straighter. The Extractor using the name he always knew her as. A protective and kind thing to do. "When did Christian Tate find you?"

"Last week." Ariadne said brushing off tears from her eyes.

"And he started beating you up again?" Arthur growled.

Ariadne shook her head.

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at first." She started to cry again. She couldn't help it.

How could she have been so stupid?

"How did it start?" Cobb asked as Yuseff looked scared and Arthur looked angry. The Point Man not understanding how he was like so like Christian Tate and yet so drastically different.

"I was 19 years old. I was in in school when I met him. He was this handsome billionaire as you know. When he started to call me, pursue me, I was so flattered. I had never even had a boyfriend before. He said he liked the fact I was so... innocent." Ariadne admitted.

Arthur looked like he might be sick with rage. His handsome face distorted by a scowl that made him look dangerous.

"How did the abuse start?" Cobb asked.

"Cobb, it didn't start as abuse! He told me he loved me." Ariadne pleaded. Making excuses for the man who hurt her. "He _did _love me!" She cried.

The men around her let her collect herself. Men who had had never hurt her or said an unkind word to her. Who never took decisions away from her, stalked her, told her what to do, how to dress or even who she could talk to. Arthur never once prevented her from going out with friends because he "loved" her.

"I'm sorry." Ariadne whispered.

She took a deep breath.

"He was the subject of a news article a friend of mine was doing. I was taking pictures. He asked me out. Made special trips to Portland to see me. He... he had always been really bossy. But he is CEO of his own company, I thought that was how they all act. I was attracted to him being so in charge. He would send me expensive gifts all the time. Computers, jewelery, rare books. He would take me out on amazing vacations. The whole time, he became a little more controlling. A little more possessive." She whispered sadly.

Arthur stepped away slightly. His hands going to his pockets.

"Soon, he didn't want me to live with my roommate. He wanted me to live with him. Then, I wasn't allowed to see my friends anymore. He said they were bad for me. He didn't want me to go to school or work. He said he wanted to marry me and... he told me he loved me... and I believed it. He didn't want me to leave his pent house. He bought clothes for me to wear and I had to wear what he picked out. He wouldn't even let me have a cell phone. He had his security make sure I wouldn't leave the building."

"What happened if you tried to leave? Or broke one of his rules?" Arthur growled.

Ariadne shook her head and didn't look at him.

"I had never dated before. I thought that was what you did when you loved someone." She said. "Then, I realized I could _never_ leave. He had me trapped. I had no education, no money of my own. He's so rich and connected, I knew he could find me anywhere." She admitted.

"How did you escape?" Cobb asked gently.

"Mac." She said. A faint smile coming to her face. "He always liked me, but he was Christian's right hand man. His ex- Navy Seal body guard that was always around. He knew what was happening and he helped me to get away. We sold every piece of jewelery Christian gave me, every $10,000 dress." She laughed bitterly.

Arthur looked ready to kill as Cobb nodded for her to continue.

"Mac bought me a new identity through his own connections. He knew Christian would hunt me down as long as he still thought I was alive. I could never really escape him and keep my own name. He helped me fake my death. I asked Christian to take me on a sailing trip to Greece. I made it look like suicide. I went to the bow of the ship where he was sure to see me. I tied free weights from the gym to me he had on board, made sure he saw me, and I jumped into the water. I almost drowned, but Mac had a friend of his waiting in the water for me. He helped me out of the weights, had a diving tank." She said. Still in shock over what she had done to escape.

"We swam underwater for five miles and since my body was never found, Christian assumed I had drowned. The authorities were paid off by Mac to say my body was most likely lost in the rip tide." She said simply. "There couldn't be a body of course. Could never be any doubt that I had drowned. I always told Christian I couldn't even swim and he knew I had been depressed over..." She bit her lip hard and shook her head.

"Your family?" Cobb asked.

Ariadne shook her head.

"I haven't contacted them in over 3 years now. Not since I faked my death. They never knew what Christian was really like. How could I tell them I had been so stupid? Falling for a guy who hurts me. They were so happy I had landed such a successful man." She laughed bitterly. "I tried to make my mother understand once, but she told me not to mess up a good thing."

Arthur looked at his shoes as Cobb nodded for her to continue.

"Mac's friend hid me. I left the country a week later and came to Paris. With a new name, I started to pick up where I left off. I even had plastic surgery to change my face. I've always been afraid Christian will come to Paris and recognize me on the street."

"When did he find you?" Arthur asked curtly.

"A few days ago. He had Mac with him, I don't think he ever even suspected his own body guard helped me." Ariadne said.

"Did he try to make you leave with him?" Arthur demanded harshly.

Ariadne sat back. Her survival instincts kicking in. Sometimes Christian would demand information from her in just the same way.

"He's been able to track my cell phone. He's been following me. He knows I'm here and most likely knows about all of you. He would spare no expense when it comes to getting what he wants." She explained.

"What he thinks is _his_." Arthur grumbled.

"He tracked your cell phone?" Cobb asked in disbelief.

Ariadne nodded.

"I switched phones and numbers, but I'm sure that didn't even slow him down. When he first started to date me, he tracked my phone. Always to make sure I was alright. It's like he knew my every move." She said sadly.

"We have to alert the police. He's stalking you. Hurting you." Cobb told the Team.

"Tell the police _what_?" Arthur asked.

The Point Man looked at the Architect.

"That a woman under a false identity has been living in this country for three years? That she faked her death in another country to defraud the government there as well as the government of her homeland? Cobb, that's a whole mess we can't be connected to." Arthur said shaking his head.

"I don't expect you to help me." Ariadne said soberly. "I should have never lied to you. It's just, I was living this lie for so long, I didn't know how to tell you the truth.

"Ariadne." Arthur growled. His voice that anger she so often saw directed at Eames or Cobb when the mission went bad. A tone he _never _used on her.

"Were not going to let that insecure little bitch hurt you or take you anywhere. We just have to handle this... privately." The Point Man explained.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Arthur never understood women who stayed in abusive relationships. He felt they were naturally weak and cowardly. He never suspected Ariadne of having escaped one. She was so bold and independent.

To learn that she had been literally a prisoner in her lover's home made him see her in a new light. How terrifying must it have been to jump ship and almost drown. How big of a risk was it to trust the body guard of her abuser? To always feel hunted by the man who she thought loved her. To never see her family again.

~ "I always keep a change of clothes. Mostly for the gym." Arthur explained.

Ariadne was changing her clothes in the small bathroom of the work shop. The Point Man was sure this Christian Tate loser would have likely put a bug on her when he saw her last. Her clothes needed to be changed and her stalker deterred.

"They're a little _big_." Ariadne called out to him through the closed door.

Arthur chuckled.

"Cobb's clothes are bigger." he told her as she opened the door and handed him her discarded jeans, top, jacket and scarf.

She looked adorable in his gym clothes. Why did girls always look so cute in their boyfriend's clothing? It wasn't fair.

Not that Ariadne was Arthur's girlfriend. He had made his intentions known as far back as the Fischer inception a year ago. She told him discreetly in the hotel elevator after he kissed her, she couldn't have a boyfriend. He had played it off. Told her he was just teasing, but really he was heart broken. But he let it go, and they had been able to work together and never spoke of it again.

"I'll need your shoes to." Arthur said as she stood barefoot on the cold floor.

"You really think he put a bug in my clothes and in my shoes?" She whispered.

Arthur only nodded.

"It's what I would do if I wanted to track someone." he told her.

~ If Eames were here, the Point Man and Extractor would have him call out his friends to beat Christian Tate to a bloody pulp. The Forger thought of the Architect like a kid sister and was overly protective. He had a list of less than reputable contacts all over the world who were more then willing to be aggressive with someone for cash. No questions asked and no more contacts made.

But Eames was out of the country and Arthur didn't call him. It was possible Christian Tate would go so far as to bug the Team's phones. They couldn't let it slip they were onto him.

The Point Man handed Yuseff the plastic garbage bag with Ariadne's clothing. Cobb was working on the diversion.

"No one will believe I'm Ariadne." Yuseff said as Cobb threw a trench coat over the plump Chemist.

"Sure they will. Just stay low and don't stick your head out." Arthur told him as Cobb and Yuseff went down to the garage carrying the bag of Ariadne's regular clothes.

The Point Man and Architect watched from one of the high windows as Cobb emerged on street level. The Extractor looking worriedly around the other cars. Pretending not to see the expensive Audi sitting a few meters away. Two men inside.

"Don't over sell it, Cobb." Arthur grumbled as the Extractor opened the door to his own car and ushered Yuseff inside. Only the Chemist's dark curly hair was visible over the coat. Yuseff was like a vampire ducking the sun.

"No way Christian will think that's me." Ariadne said peeping out the window.

She was wrong. Arthur smiled as Cobb sped off and that the blue Audi was quick to follow.

"You doubt my powers?" The Point Man laughed.

Ariadne looked surprised and then she smiled. Her face brightening for the first time that day.

Arthur looked over the large bruises on her arm where Christian Tate had grabbed her. Where that coward put his hands on her so roughly, he had left a hand print bruise.

The Point Man swallowed hard and left the window.

"That diversion won't fool your ex for long. We need to get you to a safe house." Arthur said as they took the back exit to the garage where Arthur's car was kept.  
"What's to keep Christian from bugging _your_ car?" Ariadne asked.

"This." Arthur said holding up what looked like a key chain.

"Magic key chain?" She asked as it lit up like something from Star Trek.

The Point Man smiled.

"It's a jamming device. Fire wall. It turns off all cell phones, GPS, WiFi and almost all electronics stop working temporarily when it's in range. Neat little thing from Wayne industries." He told her. "Most cars have all those nifty new age gadgets but mine..."

The Point Man stopped and looked proudly at his baby.

"Yours never got into the whole digital age." Ariadne smiled.

She had always loved Arthur's baby. It was a 1965 Aston Martian. The same kind James Bond drove. The Point Man had rescued "Bella" from a junk yard two years ago had loving restored her to perfection. Right down to her silver paint job and her red leather seats. He was very protective of Bella. To the point of almost getting into a fist fight with Eames because the Forger had leaned on it. But the Point Man's protectiveness didn't extend to the Architect. He was always offering her a ride home in it.

"That's right." Arthur said looking proudly at Bella. "Hold onto this." Arthur said handing her the Star Trek key chain.

"Arthur?" Ariadne said before getting in. The Point Man looked at her worriedly.

"Thank you. For helping me." She said humbly.

"We don't have a lot of time." Arthur told her.

~ Bella moved beautifully down the streets of Paris. She was a convertible and all the people were looking at them as they drove by. It was if this car was made for drives like this.

"I thought we had to keep a low profile." Ariadne laughed.

"With the jamming device, other cars won't work." Arthur told her. To the Architects amazement, the traffic lights faltered and other, newer, cars near them seemed to go temporary dead.

"See?" The Point Man told her with a nod as he maneuvered around the stalled traffic.

"Alright, _Mr. Bond_. You have me sold." Ariadne smiled.

Arthur seemed happy by the compliment. They quickly drove out of the city with little trouble and no traffic.

~ Arthur could never understand why men beat women either. Ariadne was tiny. Her proportions were small and delicately female. What kind of person was so insecure they had to hurt her to feel important? She wasn't big enough to fight back, so what was the point?

"So, tell me about how you go those bruises on your arm." Arthur asked once they were on the country road.

Ariadne looked uncomfortable.

"I was walking home and he met me. It's like he knew my route. Who knows how long he's been following me." She told him.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Arthur asked. "We've let you in on all our secrets."

"How could I?" She laughed. "It's so pathetic. Falling for a billionaire and not able to handle his fetishes."

"His _fetishes_?" Arthur repeated. "What do you mean?"

Ariadne looked uncomfortable again.

"Nothing." She said and shook her head.

"Not nothing." Arthur said sternly.

"Arthur, I don't want to talk about it." Ariadne snapped.

The Point Man ground his teeth, remained silent, and they drove out of town.

~ The safe house was in a charming little village an hour out of the city. The proprietors of the local inn were an elderly couple, and must have mistook Arthur and Ariadne as honeymooners. The old lady looked affectionately at Ariadne. Telling her over and over how pretty she was a the Architect shifted on her bare feet and tried to look casual.

"During the invasion, Hitler's invasion, that's to say." the old man said as he showed them their room. "The road you just came off of was packed with cars and people walking. I was maybe 10 years old and my mother wanted to evacuate." He explained.

Ariadne looked uneasily at the full sized bed in the room as Arthur went to the window.

The old man went on for a long time about the occupation. About the evacuees who had stayed here. How the Germans came one peaceful morning. Just a small group of them. No one knew what to make of the invaders. Then it was four years of hell and starvation till the allies arrived.

"My older sister fell madly in love with some American GI. He got shot and killed a few days after they were married." The old man explained sadly. His watery eyes looking at the road from their window.

"Thank you." Arthur said politely. "My wife is very tired." He added.

"Oh, of course. You two have a nice evening. Dinner will be at 7 sharp." The old man said.

When he was gone, Arthur turned to Ariadne.

"There's only one bed." She whispered.

"It's big enough." He told her.

She looked at him in amazement. Arthur ignored her completely and wet to the window again.

"I didn't see anyone follow us, did you?" He asked.  
"Um, no." She admitted. Still reeling from his comment about the bed.

"I'm going to the store and get you some new shoes." He told her.

"You're going to leave me here alone?" She asked in shock.

"Not alone." Arthur said pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a gift box for presenting jewelery to someone. Ariadne opened it to reveal and old fashioned silver locket. Heavy scroll work layered it in rich detail.

"Its a GPS tracking device. I can find you anywhere on the planet with it." Arthur explained as he opened it. Inside was a gold heart that he pressed. His cell phone dinged from his pocket.

"All you have to do is press this, and I can find you." He told her showing the satellite map on his smart phone. The view of the inn coming in with a bulls-eye over it.

"Won't the jamming Star Trek key chain make it not work?" Ariadne asked.

"It's hardened against jamming signals. Its water proof and it's solar powered." He told her as she looked over the locket. Hesitant to put it on.

Christian was fond of his high tech toys to.

~ Arthur was back in less then half an hour. He had brought her new shoes and clothes.

"You look cute in my gym clothes, but they're not the fashion statement we want to make." Arthur teased.

Ariadne nodded. Picking out clothes for her. Another trait Arthur shared with Christian.

"Arthur, what did you mean by the bed was big enough?" She asked.

She suddenly didn't want to wear the clothing he picked out for her. A rebellious courage seized her. The same boldness that made her jump off Christian's ship wrapped in chains.

Arthur looked at her.

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't handle his fetishes?" the Point Man asked.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ The Point Man had their dinner sent to the room. Neither one of them had any desire to be around other people at the moment. The two of them ate in near silence as dusk crept over the windows.

Ariadne excused herself to shower and change. The Point Man returning to his post by the window. Ever vigilant and watchful.

When she emerged once more in a night gown Arthur brought for her, he told her she could have the bed. He was seated in a comfortable looking chair as his eyes stayed fixed on the window.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly as she snapped off the light. She was already exhausted from the days events. She had been grinding her teeth a lot lately and it was hard to let her guard down to sleep. Her nerves had been on edge ever since Christian had approached her on the walk home.

"I'm sure." his voice came to her.

Ariadne smoothed the covers safely over her body. A ritual that made her feel more protected and modest.

"I'm sorry I asked about the fetish thing. It's none of my business." he told the darkness.

"No, it's not." She said stiffly.

She could never explain to Arthur what Christian would do to her. What he made her do and what she allowed him to do. The Point Man would never understand the excitement her abuser would stir in her. How she had surprised herself by loving what he would do, and feel so afraid of other parts.

"We can't run from him forever." She said to the darkness.  
"No, we can't." Arthur voice came soothingly back.

She felt her tension ease at the sound of his strong and steady voice.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"My plan is to get you away. Then we can handle Mr. Tate." Arthur said.

"He won't let me go. I'm his possession." Ariadne said. Tears coming to her eyes at the memory of Christian's hand between her legs. His fingers dipping into her damp places.

His breath whispering, '_This is mine. You. Belong. To. Me._' in her ear.

"_Bella_ is a _possession_." Arthur said sternly. "You can posses a car, you can't posses a person."

Ariadne thought to argue. Christian had wanted her to sign a contract when they first started dating that she would indeed belong to him. He wanted to be able to control every aspect of her life. She had refused to sign it, but the handsome, powerful CEO eventually controlled her anyway.

"I think Christian would disagree." She whispered.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

"He always treated me like..." She swallowed hard.

"Like what?" Arthur prompted.

Ariadne shook her head.  
"It's not important. How are you going to deal with Christian?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking we might go into his dreams. Extract information out of him he wouldn't want the public to know. Or place an idea in his mind to give up on you." Arthur said casually.

Ariadne felt herself tense again. The idea of what Arthur and Cobb might find in Christian's mind filled her with fear. They would find out, not just Christian's dark secrets, but hers as well. They would see her naked body restrained. He arms pulled behind her as her ex lover was sadistically touching her. Her cries of pleasure as he made her climax against her will. They would see how Christian would beat her with a flogger and force her to do things to him. It would be an all new kind of violation.  
"No." Ariadne said with a start. "I don't want you to go into Christian's mind."

"Why not?" Arthur asked. A lamp snapped on beside the bed and the Point Man was sitting next to her. The mattress sagging under his weight.

Ariadne sat up.

"Christian and I were _intimate_. I don't want you to see that." Ariadne told him as she kept her focus on her hands.

"I'm not going to go searching for that." Arthur assured her. "Were just going to go looking for his secrets. Espionage, insider trading. Nothing sexual."

"Arthur, Christian's darkest secrets _are _sexual." Ariadne admitted.

~ The Point Man's lean body was molded around Ariadne's. He spooned around her and her soft, little hands were playing with his long fingers. She was a perfect fit next to him as she explained all about the mysterious Christian Tate.

"You won't find any corporate wrong doings. Trust me." Ariadne whispered.

Her focus on the Point Man's fingers as they laced in and out of hers.

"He makes food drops to war ravaged countries. He funds education programs and children's homes. His family is perfect to." She whispered.

Arthur said nothing. He let her fingers play itsy bitsy spider with his.

"But it's his personal life... that's what he keeps secret. From everyone." She whispered.

Arthur pulled her closer. Sensing this was hard for her.

"First time I suspected something was wrong was when he tracked my cell phone. I thought it was romantic at first. This rich, handsome guy wanted me. It was like a dream come true. Then, the first time I went to his place, he gives me a non disclosure agreement to sign." She said with a bitter laugh.

"What?" Arthur almost laughed himself. It was so ludicrous.

"He's an important person. If his life style ever got out, it would be more then embarrassing for him." She explained.

"What life style?" Arthur asked.

"I signed the NDA because I _wanted_ to. I figured 'how bad could it be?'. Then he took me to his play room." Ariadne whispered.

The Point Man pulled away from her slightly. He felt a sour sickly sensation of vomit want to rise up.

"I was only 19. I had never been with... anyone before. He said he had to start training me." She whispered.

Arthur tensed around her.

"What did he do?" He asked in her ear. His body curving around hers again. Hoping he made her feel safe as she flexed his fingers open and closed over her own. The Architect seeming soothed by his hands.

"He explained he didn't _make love_." Ariadne said sniffing back a sob. "That he wanted me to submit to him sexually at all times. He wanted to..." She took a deep breath as Arthur held her tighter. His face buried in her hair.

"He even prepared a contract for me to sign." She laughed and rubbed her face with her hand. Arthur took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

"I didn't sign it." She assured him. "But that didn't stop him."

"Did he rape you?" Arthur whispered.

"No." Ariadne said simply. "No, I wanted to be with him. I was scared at first, but I thought it was exciting. I was so stupid. He took my virginity as a preparation for my... my training." She said softly. "Then, things got much worse. I wasn't allowed to see my friends. I went to see my mother and he followed me to Florida. That should have told me he was bad news. But I didn't want to believe it. I thought I was in love." She explained.

Arthur said noting as she started to play with his hands again.

"He had me move in with him and it was like I was cut off from the rest of the world. Christian was extremely jealous if I spent time with anyone other then him. He made me leave school because I was friends with a photographer. He wouldn't let me see my old roommate because her brother was visiting. I didn't listen to my friends when they said he was too controlling. I thought that what you did when you loved someone." Ariadne explained.

"The play room?" Arthur prompted.

Ariadne shook her head.

"I don't have to tell you about that, Arthur. I'm not going to." She said bitterly.

"Alright." Arthur said. He didn't press the issue. But he desperately wanted to know what was done to the pretty, petite Architect.

Ariadne shifted out of his arms suddenly and moved to sit in front of him. She looked over the Point Man and then easily slipped off her night gown. Arthur was unable to stop his eyes from drinking in the sight of her delicate skin. It's raw beauty marred by more dark bruises that Christian left on her. Bruises to her neck and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as she moved over him. Her body cat like as she started to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Her kiss soft and wonderful as it enticed his body to respond.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" She whispered to him as his hands grazed up her back. The feel of her beautiful skin sent a shiver of want through him. Her skin was like satin as she was breathing heavy kisses on his neck.

"I want you on top." She whispered in a child like voice as she rolled off him. He was already so lost to her, he didn't question it. Didn't ask her what had changed so sharply in their relationship that she was now gloriously stripped before him.

He nimbly sat up and shed his shirt and pants as she was kicking off her panties. Her body stunning and beautiful in the light of their room.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto her. Luxuriating in the feel of flesh meeting flesh. His breathing picking up as his lips devoured her neck.

"My hands." She gasped as her hips bucked upward to him. The Point Man was grateful that he still had boxers on or he would have wanted to take her wanting body fully.

"Hold my hands down!" She pleaded.

Arthur pulled away from her and examined her beautiful body that was so helpless under him. She looked wide eyed and innocent as her hands rested on the sides of her head. Almost like she wanted to be in a position where she couldn't touch him.

He carefully placed his hands over her wrists. Like handcuffs made of fingers, his large hands laced gently over where wrists.

She quickly pulled free. A wild, manic look in her face.

"Hold me down!" She demanded sharply.

Arthur couldn't understand what it was she wanted. He wanted her beautiful, little hands to be free to touch him. He wanted her to explore his body as he explored hers. A mutual enjoyment called lovemaking. Something about what she was demanding seemed odd and made him ill at ease.

Like a dutiful lover, he gently held her down again as he ground his hips in between her legs. His lips were on her neck again as she moaned under him. Her body making a struggle to escape.

"Sir!" She panted softly as she enjoyed the friction of their bodies together. Her hips bucking and her arms trying to free themselves from his grasp.

Suddenly her arms snapped free of his gentle hold and she slapped him hard on the face.

"I said,_ hold me down_!" She screamed in violent anger as the Point Man stared back at her in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur was still breathing hard as he stared at the beautiful, naked Architect in bed with him. Yet, whatever lust she had made him burn with, was quickly lost to the blow she had struck him.

His Ariadne was now like a vicious animal as she was panting hard and eying him like a cat would eye it's prey.  
"Ariadne." He panted as she made to hit him again.

His instincts kicked in and he was quick to stop her from trying to hit him again.

Easily, he caught her hands and pulled them aside. Like a magic spell, Ariadne collapsed under him as he held her down to keep her from attacking him. A peaceful look crossing over her face as he held her this way.

"Ariadne! What what the _hell_ is wrong with you? Why did you hit me?" He demanded.

She scowled at him and made to hit him again. His large, powerful hands keeping her restrained. She struggled for a few seconds before giving up and relaxing again. Her breathing easing as she seemed to want his hands there.

She looked calmer as he couldn't help but gaze over her body. Bruises and all, she was still beautiful. Her body helpless under him now as he kept her arms pinned to her side.

"Sir?" She breathed softly.

"Ariadne, it's me." He whispered to her. "It's Arthur."

"Sir, I want you on top of me. Please, Sir." She begged as her legs moved restlessly. Her sex exposed and obviously wet from her strangely ignited desire.

Arthur's own need was aroused at seeing her like this. Her sweet lips parting and begging for him to do things to her. Asking his permission to do things to him. Wonderful, exciting images came to Arthur's mind at her words. Images of things he had only seen in movies and tacky guy's only talks. Lecherous things she was _asking_ to do to him that made him question who Ariadne really was.

"Please, Sir!" She begged as he held her down. Her hips and body moving with imagined thrusting.  
"Ariadne. This isn't making love. What's going on?" He demanded roughly.

That wild, manic look was back on her as she struggled against him.

"Let me go!" She screamed shrilly. Her voice so loud and sharp the Point Man was sure they would wake the proprietors of the inn.

He released her immediately as she scrambled away from him to a corner of their room. Her hands going to her breasts as she shielded her body from him.

"Ariadne." The Point Man was gasping helplessly as he tried to move closer to her. "Ariadne, what's going on?"

"Don't touch me!" She cried as she sank to the floor. Her naked body half hidden as she curled her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

He didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to help her. He retrieved her night gown and softly approached her.

"Let's put this back on." He whispered.

She nodded and allowed him to redress her like a toddler. Gently placing her arms though the right holes and smoothing down the soft fabric.

The world seemed better now that she was redressed and he helped her to stand. The Point Man smoothed out her hair and she let him. In fact, she seemed to welcome everything he did to her. He wetted a wash cloth and carefully cleaned her face as she sat dutifully still and let him care for her like she could do nothing for herself.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She said at last.

Arthur wanted to ask what had happened. What had made her do this. But, he already knew the answer.

Christian.

"It's all I know." She said simply.

The Point Man nodded and finished cleaning her face.

"Lie back down." He told her as he kissed her forehead. Again, like she was a child. She nodded and climbed back into the bed without question. He covered her up and climbed in under the covers with her. His body fitting around hers neatly as his hands rested over her arms. A natural instinct to hold her and make her feel safe possessing him.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in the darkness. His lips on her shoulder.

"You're going to stay with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." He told her.

~ Morning broke and Ariadne had slept peacefully. Her dreams untroubled and she woke up feeling oddly recharged. Her body hurt. Like she had done something to it that made her insides sore. She tried to sit up and was greeted with a sharp abdominal pain that made her wince.

"Good morning, Anna." Christian's voice came to her. "Your first day training went well. You'll be my whore yet."

~ The Architect jolted awake. Her breathing was hard as she glanced around the empty bed.

She didn't know where she was at first and before panic had a chance to set in, Arthur was there.

"Hey, it's alright." He said kneeling by her. His strong hands finding her arms and holding her. "You're alright."

"Arthur?" She panted as she felt her body relax. She wanted to hug him. She had never been so happy to see anyone.  
"Christian is after me." She said as she didn't fight the urge to wrap her arms around him.

The Point Man sighed and ran his hands over her back. His touch comforting. She wasn't used to being held. The things Arthur was doing now, hugging her, and being so gentle and kind. These were things Christian would never do.  
"I know he is. But he won't be for long." the Point Man whispered as she didn't want to let him go.  
"What do we do?" She asked as he held her.

"Were going to go back. Take the fight to him. Were going to tell him that he needs to leave you alone." Arthur said.

"He won't let me go." Ariadne said. "It's like I insulted him when I left him. He wants revenge."

"Well, he's not going to get it. You know I won't let him hurt you. I'd never let anyone hurt you. Not in dreams or in real life." Arthur whispered.

Ariadne nodded.

~ They left the inn within the hour. Arthur asking her to wear the locket with the tracker in it.

"Just in case." he told her as she felt oddly reassured by the heavy jewelry.

The Point Man checked his cell phone.  
"Cobb is waiting for us back at the warehouse." He said with a confused scowl.

"Not the beta sight?" Ariadne asked. She knew all their escape plans. Their work being so dangerous that the always had to have a plan B.

"Cobb texted that Christian is at the airport. He must think you left the country." Arthur said looking over his cell phone worriedly.

"The ruse worked." Ariadne laughed as they started up Bella and left the little village.

~ The convertible top was up as it started to rain. The sun shinning brightly as warm spring showers fell and added a beautiful, if not eerie, scope to their drive.

"I'm sorry about last night." Ariadne whispered after several miles of silence.

"Can we talk about what happened last night?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur." Ariadne said shaking her head.

"I'm not going to demand every detail of your life with him, but I need to know about this. What was it that had you so... different?" The Point Man asked.

She bit her lip and looked ready to cry.

"It's what Christian would do to me." She said.

Arthur looked at her worriedly.

"It was exciting at first. He would hold me down. He would tie me up. It was this lifestyle that he brought me into. I think, normally, it's meant to be only a game. I read about it a lot after I escaped. The submissive is supposed to be in control. She's the one who says when the game starts. But with Christian, it was 24/7. He was always in charge and I couldn't say no." She said weakly.

Arthur kept his eyes on the road. His knuckles turning white.

"He would demand I do things to him and it was like I didn't have a choice. I don't think it was rape, because I would orgasm, but it's like my body couldn't take it. Then, he started to tie me up. He would tie me up and he would do things to me. Some of them I liked, some of them..." She let out a sob.

"It's alright. We don't have to talk about this anymore." Arthur said.

The truth was, he didn't want to hear. His mind swimming with images of the more disturbing porn he had seen and didn't care for. Images of women being brutalized while they were hot tied. He didn't want to think of Ariadne like that.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "It's all I know now. He's the only man I've even been with. I don't know how to... _make love_. I only know that he would do these things and it would make me feel... good. Then I would feel bad. And I was always afraid." She said that last part in a whisper.

"That's how he wanted you. He wanted you afraid." Arthur growled.

"Yes, yes that's exactly it." She whispered.

"He was lucky all you did was escape. Any other woman would have planted an ax in his skull." Arthur told her.

"I told you, I did love him." She said sadly.  
"Do you _still_ love him?" Arthur asked. "After what he did to you? After he made your life like that? Then made you live three years in fear?"

Ariadne looked at her hands and said nothing.

~ Bella roared into Paris as the rain finally let up. The workshop was quite as the Point Man and Architect took the lift to the top floor where the Team worked.

"Cobb, why aren't we meeting at the Beta sight-" Arthur was saying as they left the left. The Point Man's sentence cut off sharply by a brutal blow to the back of the head.

Ariadne froze as Christian Tate stood over the Point Man's prone body.

"Anna." Christian said throwing down the old fire extinguisher he had struck Arthur with.

Ariadne was slowly backing away from her former lover. Ice water running though her veins.

"I thought we were beyond such games." Christian said eying her viciously.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ She ran as Christian took the time to search Arthur's body for the glock 19 the Point Man kept hidden in a side holster.

Ariadne raced as fast as she could down the emergency stairs. Where was Cobb? Yuseff? How had Christian found her? There was no one left to protect her now as she heard her former abuser calling her back. His voice demanding and authoritative. A part of her wanting to obey him.

~ She broke out of the work shop and down the streets. Where could she go? What Arthur had said was all true. She was a person living under a fake name who had mislead immigration officials for years. She would be far more likely to be thrown in jail over Christian-billionaire-philanthropist-Tate.

She ran through a crowded street hoping he might lose her in the sea of people.

It was in a deserted little wearhouse she found shelter. The doors were unlocked and she quickly hid between the towers of boxes. Her heart was racing as she found her cell phone and called Cobb.

His phone rang and rang. No answer at all.

"Cobb." She cried softly. What had happened to the kindly Extractor who had tried to help her? What happened to Yuseff?

She remembered the locket Arthur gave her. Her fingers going to the heavy, intricate heart and unhinging it. She was shaking as she pressed on the gold heart. If Arthur woke up soon, he could find her.

If Christian hadn't killed the Point Man, she knew Arthur would keep trying to find her.

She pulled her knees to her chest and waited in the stillness. Her child like instincts telling her to keep small and still as she heard a door open and foot steps echo through the warehouse.

"Anna?" Came Christian's voice.

Ariadne stifled a cry with her hand and huddled behind the boxes as Christian's footsteps came closer.

"Anna, Darling, you need to come out now. I think it's time you stop acting so childish, and talk to me." His voice called out.

He was so rational. So professional. It almost seem silly to hide from him.

"You owe it to me to explain yourself. I want you to think about all the hurt and misery you have put me through the past few years. You made me think you were dead. You jumped off my ship wrapped in weights and chains. You made me think you committed suicide. Do you have any idea how much that wounded me, Anna?" He said to empty warehouse. The Architect crouching rabbit like a few feet away.

She sensed Christian walking around the warehouse, looking for her.

"Anna?" His voice was gentle.  
She stayed perfectly still as she saw him just a few feet away. He was still the same as always. Still unbearably handsome and perfect. His clothing casual and resting on his body they way that she secretly liked.

"Is it because I made you get an abortion?" Christian asked the room. His gray eyes still looking for her. Like a shark hunting its prey.

She was blinking back tears and holding her body close.

"You weren't ready to have a baby, Anna." Christian said as he walked a few feet away from her. "You couldn't even take care of yourself, how could you take care of a baby? You had to be reminded to eat, when to go to sleep." Christian was smiling and he laughed. "Look at you. Even now, your hiding from me like a child."

Ariadne felt his voice was very far away and made to move from her hiding place. She had seen another door and planed to make a run for it.

A strong, claw like hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in fright as Christian was pulling her to her feet.

"Let me go!" She screamed trying to hit him. Her weak, little hands hitting his always well toned chest.

Christian Tate had always been physical in all things. He trained himself like an Olympic athlete in work outs and diet. He practiced kick boxing and other mixed martial arts. How could she fight back against him now?

"Anna." He said sternly. "It's time we had that talk. No more walking away from me." He said holding Arthur's glock close to her check as he forced her body close to his. His iron like arms pulling her tightly to his body.

She stopped screaming. She knew he had the power to pull the trigger.

She cried silent tears as she nodded.

"Good." Christian whispered. His breath in her hair and he nuzzled her ear.

"I never got a chance to comment on your plastic surgery. You had your lips and nose done. It looks nice on you. Suits you, very well." He said lowing the glock and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you." She sniffed as she kept her arms to her side. His hands feeling her breasts and body.

"Thank you... _what_?" Christian prompted. His voice angry.

"Thank you, _Sir_." She said dutifully.

"Very good. Anna, it seems you've forgotten your manners. I take it you've been with no other doms in the time you have been away from me." He said as his hands went into her blouse and touched the lace of her bra. Ariadne held perfectly still and imagined her mind leaving her body.

'_This isn't me this is going to happen to. It's not real._' She thought. She kept telling herself that. '_How easy it would be, if this isn't real, to wake up._' she mused. Her eyes going to Arthur's glock. Christian's hands moving between her legs and pressing hard there.

She didn't care what he did to her. As soon as she could, she would get the glock and wake up.

'_This isn't real. This isn't me this is happening to._' She repeated in her mind.

"I'm very pleased you kept your eyes the same, Anna." Christian purred in her ear. "You know I've always loved your eyes."

"Yes, Sir." She whispered as his fingers opened the fly in her pants and he was fondling her folds beneath her underwear.

'_This isn't me this is happening to. It's not real._' She thought.

Her face was blank and unfeeling.

"Were going to go back home, Anna. After were properly settled, we can pick up where we left off. I'm not going to lose you again. We need to work on our trust. I can't say that I won't punish you. You know I have to do that. But as soon as that's over, everything will be alright." He whispered as tears escaped from her cheeks.

His fingers moving between her legs and she couldn't stop her body from enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ "Anna? The gentleman you were with at the workshop, the one who brought you back, did you allow him to fuck you?" Christian asked as Ariadne winced. Christian's fingers were inside her now. Rubbing and stroking as she stood with her back to him. Her hands hanging at her side as she allowed him to touch her.

"No, sir." She whispered.

"Did you allow _anyone_ to fuck you?" Christian asked. His hand working harder and almost lifting her off her feet as his fingers trusted inside her.

She winced again and tried not to cry.

'_This isn't me this is happening to._' She thought.

"No, sir." She said numbly.

"That's very good." Christian said in her hair. His hand moving over her sex bud and she let out a gasp. "You still know that you belong to me." He whispered.

She nodded.

'_This isn't me this is happening to. This isn't real._'

"You still get so wet for me, don't you?" He teased her. "Because you were always meant to be my whore."

She felt dead inside. She felt nothing. She would go back with Christian a shell of a person. Totally empty inside. This time, there would be no rescue diver to help her. This time, she would leave him forever. She didn't even feel what he was doing anymore.

Which made the shock of Arthur's attack so unexpected.

With a jolt, Arthur pulled Christian off her.

Ariadne was free.

Her hands went to her pants, zipping herself back up. She needn't have bothered. The Point Man and her former lover were engaged in battle and they both ignored her.

"Look who woke up." Christian teased as he looked at Arthur maliciously.

"Lets see how you do against someone who fights back!" The Point Man growled. Blood trickling down his head from the blow Christian gave him before.

Christian lunged at Arthur and the Point Man easily grasped his attacker's hand and held it fast to his own body. Locking Christian in a firm hold he had trouble escaping from.

Like a spider, Arthur's other long arm was around Christian's throat and his oh so limber legs were kicking Christian's knees, causing them to buckle.

She wanted to shout a warning to the Point Man. Tell him that Christian was trained in martial arts. But Arthur didn't seem to need any help from her. Christian was falling to the floor and the Point Man was swift and brutal in a punch to Christian's kidneys.

Besides, her attention was otherwise occupied. Her eyes locked onto Arthur's glock that Christian had dropped. She wanted to wake up with the Point Man's gun. She wanted to wake up in the warehouse and have Arthur there. Have him telling her it was only a dream. That he would take her to their home. A cozy, safe place. A home with a little bed they would cuddle in. Maybe a bassinet in the corner. That baby Christian had taken from her body. A baby that was alive and loved.

She looked fondly at the glock as Christian elbowed Arthur in the face. The blow stunning the Point Man only slightly as his powerful fingers latched on and pulled Christian's arm backward till he heard a sharp snap and Christian cried out.

~ '_Dislocation_.' Arthur thought. A feeling of glee rushing through him as he wrapped his legs around the monster who had hurt Ariadne. Pinning him effortlessly as his other arm went around Christian's neck. Effectively immobilizing him. This guy was well trained in fighting, no question, but there was a difference in training, and real world application. Arthur had too much life experience to be taken down by a rich boy who took kick boxing lessons.

~ The Point Man had woken up in the empty workshop with no idea what happened. The beeping of his cell phone going off and his body; too heavy to move.

Ariadne was gone and his head was bleeding. He was ashamed to admit that it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. That the beeping of his phone was Ariadne's tracking locket. She was calling for help.

He panicked at finding his gun was missing from his side holster. He felt naked without it. He looked over his cell phone and saw the bulls-eye was a few blocks from here. He shook off the headache and ran.

He didn't see all of Ariadne when he entered the warehouse. Only Christian's back. He didn't see what was happening or what he was doing to her. The Point Man only knew she was alive and that she need protection. With a rage only found on missions, he threw Christian off her and they engaged in battle.

He realized Christian didn't have his glock on him and that his adversary was decent in combat, but, ultimately, no match for the Point Man.

With professional, martial arts fighting moves, Arthur held Christian down and punched him in the face repeatedly.

"You leave her alone!" The Point Man shouted as Christian was helpless to even cover his now bleeding face. "She doesn't belong to you! She _never_ belonged to you!"

Over and over, Arthur hit him till Christian as coughing on his own blood.

Both men were so focused on their fight, they had forgotten about Ariadne and the glock. They were startled when the sound of the gun shot pierced the warehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Arthur startled, but didn't release Christian from his hold. Ariadne had been largely forgotten as they fought. The Point Man was breathing hard as he realized it was his own gun she had fired. A large bullet hole breaking open one of the boxes close Christian's bleeding face.

Arthur slowly turned to Ariadne. She stood a few feet away, holding his gun on them.

"Ariadne." the Point Man said in a steady voice. Her beautiful face was contorted in fear and desperation.  
She was pointing Arthur's gun right at them.

"Ariadne, I need you to aim the gun downward. Do it right now, please?" He asked as his long legs and arms kept Christian securely down. Ariadne's ex still chocking on his own blood.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Ariadne cried and fired the gun again.

Arthur jumped back. That bullet was so close, it almost hit Christian. He released her ex lover, amazed the bullet didn't hit him, and maneuvered away from the line of fire.

Arthur quickly took his gun back. Ariadne not even having time to aim it at Christian again.

"It's okay. It's alright now. He can't hurt you." Arthur whispered as he secured his weapon and pointed it at the bleeding and groaning Christian Tate.

"He _did_ hurt me." Ariadne whimpered.

Arthur nodded.

The two gun shots were already heard from the people outside. They would have company soon.

"Listen to me." Arthur said. "Police will be here any second. This guy was stalking you. You don't know who he is. We show them your ID and you deny you were ever Anna. Understand?"

"What if they finger print me?" She whispered.

"They won't; I fired this gun." Arthur said. He looked over her frightened face. His free hand going to her hair. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

He looked back at Christian a moment too late. In that time, the young, controlling CEO had gotten to his feet and grabbed Ariadne before Arthur could stop him.

"Go ahead! Shoot her!" Christian growled as he held Ariadne in a vise like grip. The Architect whimpering as Christian hid behind her like a human shield.  
"Let her go!" Arthur demanded as he trained his weapon on him. The Point Man's face forming a cold mask of hatred. His handsome brown furrowing into deep lines as he eyed Christian Tate.

"You really think, Anna, that he could make you happy?" Christian asked Ariadne as he pulled her out of the warehouse. "He could never satisfy you. He could never understand our world. He could never give you what you need. He can't take care of you like I can."

Ariadne was whimpering as Christian was pulling her along. Her feet barely touching the ground.

"Ariadne." Arthur said steadily. The Architect looked at the Point Man. Met his eyes as he kept his glock trained on Christian's face.

"I need you to trust me." Arthur said as Christian was almost to the door.

"I trust you." Ariadne whispered.

Arthur nodded.

"Go limp." the Point Man ordered.

Ariadne nodded and made her body relax totally. Christian's balance was thrown off by the sudden change of her body becoming dead weight. He tried to hold her up but she slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor. Her ears rung with the sound of the gun shot.

~ "Madam, I need you to tell me everything. Every detail, and I need to to be true. We have the dead body of Christian Tate here." A female detective said.

With Arthur killing Christian in that warehouse, it was remarkable how things changed.

"My real name is Anna Lewis. I'm an American. I faked my death three years ago to get away from my boyfriend, Christian Tate. He would beat me, rape me. He made me do things to him." She explained as the detective listened sympathetically.

"When I became pregnant, he was furious. He had a doctor come in one day. They drugged me and the doctor performed an abortion on me. He did it without my consent. So, Christian's body guard, Mac, he helped me fake my suicide. It was in the papers, my death. I was living in Paris till he found me again. He tried to get me to leave with him. I was afraid for my life." Ariadne explained. The truth spilling out of her easily.

"Yes, that is Mr. Mac's story as well." The female detective said.

"Is he alright?" Ariadne asked. "Mac. Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine. It was a good thing your friends Cobb and Yuseff got him to the hospital in time after Mr. Tate shot him. He was lucky it was all captured on street cameras." The detective explained. "We think Mr. Mac tried to prevent Christian Tate from killing Mr. Cobb and his friend. That he took the bullet meant for your friends."

Ariadne was nodding. That sounded like Mac. There was no way Christian would have been able to get away after shooting Mac.

"I'll need you and your boyfriend, Arthur, to sign a statement saying you feared for your lives. We're going to photograph the bruises on your body. Our agent's in America are going to search his home for evidence of any other victims."

"You'll find everything you need on Christian Tate in a secret room across his bedroom. It's behind an original Kendrick painting. There's photographs, and other things." She whispered. The Architect cringing at the memory of Christian taking pictures of her tied up, bleeding and naked because he said she looked so beautiful.

"Were the other women brought there willing?" The detective asked.

"We were all willing at first." Ariadne whispered.

The female detective nodded.

"I know this must be difficult for you. We also need the name of the doctor who performed the abortion on you. If he did it against your will, he needs to be brought to justice." The detective said.

Ariadne nodded.

~ Mac was a 300lb man who took up all of the hospital bed. He was sleeping soundly when Ariadne knocked on his door.

The big man stirred awake.

"Hi, Anna! Hi." he said brightly.

"I came to see you." Ariadne said. She was happy to see Mac again. "How are you?"  
"Feeling good. The French are not stingy with the pain meds. Also this cute nurse keeps checking on me. I don't know what she's saying but I don't think I need to." Mac laughed and wagged his eyebrows.

Ariadne laughed and came to stand by Mac's bed.

"They told me what you did." Ariadne whispered taking his large, ape like hands.

"Well." Mac said and looked bored.

"Thank you, Mac. For everything." She whispered.

"Are your friends alright?" He asked.

"Cobb and Yuseff are fine. Cobb is mad he lost his phone, but that's okay." She laughed.

"Good. Are you okay, Anna?" Mac asked. "Or would you like me to call you Ariadne?"

"You can call me anything you want." Ariadne smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You look really good. You look like you've been hanging around good people." Mac said kindly. "I liked your face before, but the plastic surgery looks good. It looks natural."

"Thanks." Ariadne nodded.

"This Arthur person, is he nice?" Mac asked.

"He's _very_ nice. He's never jealous, and he almost never tells me what to do." Ariadne smiled.

"That's good. If he starts, you don't put up with it for a second." Mac teased.

"I won't." Ariadne promised.

"Anna, I should have done a better job of keeping you safe. Mr. Tate, it was like he wouldn't give up on you. He never believed you were dead." Mac explained. "He was possessed."

"You protected me." Ariadne cried softly.

"The first time I found you bleeding in his playroom. The first time I had to cover up for him, I should have stopped it. I have a daughter. If anyone hurt her the way he hurt you... I would kill him. Then, when he brought that doctor in and performed the abortion. I had enough. I should never have stood by and let them do that to you." Mac whispered sadly.

"It's in the past, Mac." Ariadne whispered. "It's over now."

"I'm going to testify. Even if it means I'll be held accountable to." Mac said. "The other women, Mr. Tate left them broken. Even more then you were. You at least escaped."

"I don't think anyone escapes Christian Tate." Ariadne said softly.

~ Arthur had been interrogated for hours and then released. He had no choice but to tell the police everything. That Christian Tate had tried to kill Ariadne, that Ariadne was not even her real name.

In a way it was lucky that Christian had shot Mac. The man's money and reputation not hiding him from that crime.

~ The Architect, Extractor and Chemist were waiting for their Point Man as soon as the detectives let him go.

"I told them." Ariadne whispered as he embraced her. "I told them everything."

Arthur was holding her tightly as Cobb and Yuseff stood aside and said nothing.

~ Ariadne was leaning against Arthur. The two of them in her tiny apartment and in the nest of her bed. The TV on and showing international news of Christian Tate.

"Yet more on the _shocking_ story of Christian Tate. The billionaire who was shot and killed in Paris two weeks ago. With his sudden, and violent death, came allegations of sexual abuse. Testimony from one of his victims as well has his body guard lead to a search of Mr. Tate's home. There, evidence was discovered of violent, sexual abuse of at least 15 other women. Many of them not yet identified. At this time, five more victims have come forward in a large class action lawsuit against the estate of the late billionaire. These latest victims allege everything from rape, to forced imprisonment and even three cases of at home abortions against their will. A Doctor Wilfred Moe has been brought into questioning for allegedly performing these procedures at Mr. Tate's home. All while the victims were drugged and unable to give consent or be informed of their rights. The FBI has become involved as many of these crimes crossed state and international borders. This strange and shocking story doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon as the alleged victims are demanding restitution in the form of millions."

Arthur snapped off the TV.

"Your lawyers seem to think I'll receive a generous settlement." Ariadne said. It made her happy that so many other of Christian's submissives were coming out of the woodwork. That she wasn't the only one he had hurt over the years.

"What are you going to do with all that money?" Arthur asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and liked the feel of the Point Man's body on hers. Arthur taking the time to teach her what real love making was.

"I was thinking of giving all of it to a woman's shelter. Maybe scholarships for women who have survived abuse." She said.

"I think that's wonderful." Arthur said as he kissed her temple.

His fingers traced over the locket she always wore around her neck.

"You don't have to wear this anymore." He told her kissing her neck.

"I like to wear it. It makes me feel safer." She whispered.

He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Arthur asked.

She giggled.

"We could play your little James Bond game again." She offered playfully rolling over on him. Her slight body pinning him down.

The Point Man relaxed under her body weight as she brazenly kissed him

"Dr. Vixen." Arthur said in his best English accent. "You'll never get me to talk."

"Well, Mr. Bond, then lets not talk." Ariadne purred as she made her lover's breath catch with her kiss.

**~ END ~**

**I'm in no way against BDSM at all. I've written several stories about the subject including "Peaches & Roses, Good Cop and Always Kiss me Good Night." I just don't feel like "Fifty Shades" is accurate to the culture. I've always been made to understand it's a mutual thing. **

** If your looking for an excellent read on the subject, I can not say enough good things about "Accidental Slave". It was done right. It's better writing then "Fifty Shades" and it's more erotica. **

** I think it was so easy for Anna (in Fifty Shades) to become trapped in that relationship. It's scary to me to think that young women read this and think that love is someone who controls you. Who refuses to allow you to be who you are and do what you want. **

** That's not love. Love is the guy who loves you so much he will let you go. He will let you be your own person and have your own life. Even if that life doesn't include him. **


End file.
